


semantic satiation

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Sometimes you need to point something out.Aziraphale and Crowley just disagree that this is the right time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 53





	semantic satiation

"Do you ever look at a word until it loses all meaning?"

"Wassat?"

Aziraphale wriggled to get more comfortable. "Well, when you see a word on a more than regular basis, it starts to look fake. Or you find yourself staring at it, rearranging the letters, the syllables, in your head until it loses it's original meaning and either becomes meaningless or a new combination of relevance."

Crowley paused. "Aziraphale. I am balls deep inside of you. This really the time to discuss this?"

Aziraphale pouted, looking over this shoulder, then gesturing to the bag that Crowley had brought over that morning. "it's just, 'donut' You see?"

A demon looked at the back of the only being in existence that was worth loving, bent over the desk, curly hair mussed even more than usual from where they both had been tugging on it, and decided that this was really happening. "i don't follow." He gave one more thrust and then held it, trying to at least pay attention.

Aziraphale smiled at him, shifting to hold him deeper. "Donut. It's like it's giving us permission.''

Already he was regretting that he was going to ask. "Permission for...?"

"Donut. Do nut."

"....Wut.'' Crowley refused to let his brain process it, and simply grabbed his favorite, biteable hips and made it to where Aziraphale had no more ability to analyze anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this silliness is the first thing i've written in a month? love that it takes a crack fic about donuts (blame the event discord) to break my slump.


End file.
